Silent Hill - Judgment of the Guilty
by Shaylen
Summary: The 2nd chapter is up, Woohoo! R+R Please? PLZ EVEN!
1. Judgment of the Guilty

Okay, some quick things about this fic, It was based off an RP I did with My boyfriend Mikie, We actually RP'ed as ourselves in this, And I thought it would make a damn good fic. Now there are some sexual parts, but they're all in good taste I guess, And there is one cuss word or two, so I've rated this fic NC-17 or whatever, So uhm.. Enjoy.  
  
Silent Hill  
  
Judgement of the Guilty  
  
Written by Shaylen  
  
  
  
Late in the day it was, on a clear, normal, summer's day. When Michael, and his wife Shaylen, were heading to that small little resort town of Silent Hill, with the promise of being able to relax and get away together for a few days.  
  
"Mikie?" Shaylen blinked, her eyes were on the road but it appears Mikie's weren't as he kept slowly sliding off to the side, "Mikie are You falling asleep at the wheel?" Shay asked, when suddenly their car went swirving off to the side, She quickly grabbed the wheel and turned it back into position "Mikie! Wake up!," "Huh. Wha?! er! shit!!" Mikie woke up and regained focus "Sorry about that." he sighed nervously feeling kind of shaken for almost falling asleep at the wheel, Shay shook her head "Jeez.. Maybe I should get out and drive.. but the map says we're almost to that resort town, Forgot the name of it," but Mikie shook his head back "Nah, I'm awake now, but Supposedly this town is really nice" he said, "Oh yes, the Resort town of Silent Hill.. Sounds like a nice place," Shay spoke once she remembered the name of the town they were heading to, "It'll be good to get some relaxation.." Mikie started then a sly grin played out upon his face as he continued "Heard some of the locals are a lil weird but where is it not like that? haha.." He finished laughingly, Shaylen giggled a little then curled up in her seat as she yawned and closed her eyes "I'm gonna take a small nap, wake Me when we get there", Mikie nodded "Oka-Whoa, Damn they must be in a hurry" He exclaimed as a car sped by him in the other lane, going the opposite way he was going, then Mikie glanced over to Shay as she started to snore, to see her already asleep, at this he smiled a little, then as his eyes went back to the road he gasped and screamed "THE HELL!?" as a pair of headlights in the foggy distance drew closer, he didn't want to hit the oncoming car head on, so he swerved, but he lost control of the car and it went crashing down side of the road, the last thing heard was Michael's scream, Shay woke up about a second before impact, then everything went dark for the both of them.  
  
Around 12 hours passed til Michael finally regained consciousness, He sat up and looked around to find that it was day time, but it was rather dark and foggy, he shrugged at this then went into a panic as Shay was nowhere to be found, the passenger side door was open and nothing was there, ".Shay?" he called out, But he got no answer.  
  
As for Shaylen, she found herself waking up on her back in what appeared to be an empty park, "What the.. How'd I get here?" she asked aloud even though no one was around, then she sat up and looked around, "Hello?" she called out, but soon she realized "No one's here." she scratched the back of her head, then the sudden sound of a squeaky swing swinging from the playground caught her attention, for a split second she thought someone was there and turned around, but there was nothing. "Weird."  
  
Returning back to Michael for a second, he was barely getting himself together and staggering out of the car, feeling a bit sore from the wreck, he looked around a bit calling out "Shay?, Shay!" he yelled out as he noticed a silhouette, thinking it might be Shay, he ran after it, passing all kinds of small businesses, Meanwhile Shay was still in the park, now hugging herself cause it was cold out, "Mikie?... Miiiiiiikie!!!... Ugh... Man.. Maybe.. he.. went to.." she went off and shrugged, walking around a bit, then running til she heard an echoing voice, it sounded like Mikie calling out her name, "Mikie?" she called, "Shay?, I hear You! Where are You?!" Mikie's voice called back, Shaylen didn't hear Mikie the second time as her attention was shifted to the strange sound of clanging and dragged metal on the ground coming from some where in the distance, she turned around "Huh?, Someone there?" she tried to see through the fog but it was rolling up thick, again she heard the dragging metal sound coming closer "Mikie, If You're trying to scare Me, it's not working!. Kinda.," she slightly yelled, Little did she know the villainous executioner known as the Red Pyramid was slowly stalking up on the unsuspecting girl, At this moment Shay became really scared "....Who's there?!... I can hear You!..... I..." Shay started then drifted off as her eye sight came upon the playground, some steps leading up to a small box and a slide, She ran over to the playground and up the steps, sitting down in the box and peeking her head out a bit to see if anyone was there, when by her hand she felt something cold, looking down she found it was a pipe, and she grabbed hold of it, still peeking out quietly to see if anyone was there, when suddenly the blade of an extremely sharp cleaver came cutting through the plastic wall next to Shay, she screamed and quickly scooted back then stumbled up onto her feet and ran up the steps, she didn't want to look back but she heard a demon-ish sounding "Raargh", The Red Pyramid was busy for the moment trying to pull the cleaver out of the wall, as Shay jumped down the slide at the top, and came to a rolling stop at the bottom, then again she fumbled to her feet and ran like mad "What the hell, was that thing?!" She spoke aloud, breathing heavily from the running and from fright.  
  
At this moment Michael had found his way to the playground, from the spot he was standing, he could make-out the Red Pyramid, he shuddered as a chill rolled down his spine, but then he took notice to a piece of wood with nails at the end of it, laying by his foot so he grabbed it, then he took note that the Red Pyramid got his cleaver stuck in the wall, but when he heard Shay's scream, "Shay?!, I'm over here!, Get over here!" he yelled out into the fog, "Mikie!?" Shay yelled back, looking around for Mikie, but again she could hardly see anything through the fog, then she spotted a figure.. and she ran up to it thinking it was Mikie, but she screamed again as the figure she ran to appeared to be a demon being, wearing a straight- jacket made of flesh and blood was dripping over his un-detailed skin, the monster had no face, no hair, nothing, but flesh and a rotting smell. The monster took a step closer to her, and she stepped back shakily, then it started to charge at her, causing her to scream and out of reaction, she swung the steel pipe in her hand, as she did this her eyes were closed from fear but the pipe slammed into the side of the monsters head, slowing it down as she re-opened her eyes, the monster was bleeding but it was still coming for her, she took another step back then slammed the steel pipe into the monster's side, a few more hits made it slow down, then with a couple more fierce well-placed hits, the monster shrieked and fell over. Shaylen could feel her heart beat as she stared at the monster, not knowing what to think at this moment, But by then, the Red Pyramid had his cleaver free, and turned around to face Mikie, and slowly started stalking towards him, "The hell?!" Mikie yelled as he looked at the Red Pyramid coming closer and closer towards him, slowly but surely, then Mikie stepped back and yelled "Shay get over here now!", "Mikie, I can hear You, I can't find You!... what are these things?!.. They're disgusting!" Shaylen yelled back, continuing to run in the fog, just getting more lost, but Mikie noticed Shay, she was about 15 feet behind the Red Pyramid, He swallowed his fear for the moment, and dashed passed the Red Pyramid, it struck at Mikie with it's cleaver, but it barely missed him as Mikie ran up and took Shay by the hand, they both ran and got 20-25 feet away from the playground.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Mikie yelled while stopping to catch his breath, "This can't be silent hill, it's vacant.. this town looks abandoned!" Shay exclaimed, when the sound of something falling and hitting the ground caught Mikie's attention, he looked down and saw a gun by his foot, he bent down to pick it up while complaining "...Dammit.. what are those things?! that pyramid thing almost got me with that huge ass knife!", once he picked up the gun he was surprised to find it was fully loaded, but once he stood back up, Shay was nowhere to be seen, "..Shay?.. SHAY?!" he called out, only to get no reply, He ran around a bit, holding the gun up for any monsters who wanted a piece, "Shay?! shay where did you go!?" but still Shaylen was nowhere to be seen, when suddenly a news paper rolled up against Mikie's foot from the wind blowing it, He noticed it and picked it up, the headline is about the New Hotel, "Hmm.. New hotel.. something tells Me this isn't just a coincidence... I better go check it out.. What the hell happened with this town!?".  
  
Meanwhile, Shaylen finds herself in the hotel, in a dark room, the only light coming in was through two windows, but it was still foggy out, then out of nowhere a female voice spoke.  
  
~"How could You let him do it?"~  
  
"What?"  
  
~"How could You let him do it?"~  
  
"What're You talking about?"  
  
~"Don't You know?, or have You forgotten as well?"~  
  
"Who the hell are You?"  
  
~"Fine.. Be that way... You'll find out soon enough"~  
  
After that, the woman exited the room without giving Shay a chance to say anything after that.  
  
Back with Michael, he pulled a map of Silent Hill out of his back pocket, luckily he wasn't too far from the hotel, and he started to head in the direction of the hotel, He tried to think, but he couldn't.. he was too shaken up inside, "Dammit... Seems like no one wants Me to rest a while..".  
  
"This is the hotel? I wonder if Mikie's here..." Shaylen spoke aloud, then she got up and walked out of the room using the same door that strange woman did, she then found herself in a hall, with two ways to go, to the right, and left, when she looked to her left she saw a bunch of doors, when she looked to her right, she saw a hideous monster, a pair of legs from the waist down, and the waist up, this caused her to scream and run to the left, entering a random door.  
  
Michael stepped up and looked at the "HOTEL" sign, "This must be it" he sighed, holding his handgun up and ready, bursting into the hotel and entering the lobby, glancing around warily, "Shay...? Shay You here?", there was no reply to his words, but suddenly his ears picked up the faint sounds of "Ugh!" and moan-ish screams of "Aaah!", sounding like they were coming from upstairs.. and as he stepped over to the steps, looking up he saw a door which was partially open, "The hell?" he slightly yelled and dashed up the steps, slowly entering the room... The room was barely lit by an overhead light dangling from a wire, the walls appeared to be blood soaked and rusted, the floor looked filthy and in the corner of the room was a bed, on that bed appeared to be the Red Pyramid, on top of Shay... raping her, Mikie gasped "BASTARD!" and out of instant reaction, he raised his gun and fired... After the first gunshot, the overhead light shattered and the vision of the Red Pyramid & Shaylen on the bed disappeared, The room was empty... when suddenly a laugh from a female came from behind Mikie  
  
~"You're funny, You don't remember Your crime... but You haven't forgotten it"~  
  
"What crime?!"  
  
~"Such bloodshed and You don't remember? I'm sure You at least remember the blood chilling screams of those You killed"~  
  
"..I didn't kill anyone!?"  
  
~"You too have chosen to forget?... locking the door only builds up problems... You'll find the key sooner or later... as for Your wife... She's here in the hotel, let's just see if You can find her... in one piece..."~  
  
The woman left after speaking those words, "Tell me where she is now!- Dammit... Shay.. where are You?" Mikie went on "And damn.. My gun's empty". Meanwhile Shaylen had locked herself up in a closet, a dark closet, and she was crying silently, being afraid of the dark, afraid of this place, and afraid of those weird monsters and the Red Pyramid, when suddenly the closet door open, Shay screamed a little in fear that a monster was on the other end, but when she looked up, all that stood there was a little blonde- haired girl.  
  
"Who're You?"  
  
-"Why're You crying?"-  
  
"I'm alone, I've lost My husband... and those... weird monsters...."  
  
-"There's no need to cry... And what monsters?"-  
  
"The one out in the hallway"  
  
-"There are no monsters here...."-  
  
In the meantime... Michael came up to a door, getting desperate at this time, he decided to try and investigate every room looking for Shay, and he tried to open the door, but for some reason it didn't wanna open, and a noise could be heard from inside.  
  
Back to Shay and the little girl...  
  
"Have You seen a man around here?, looks to be around 6 ft tall, short hair?"  
  
-"No I have not... but, I gotta go now, Mommy's calling"-  
  
"Hey wait!" Shaylen called but the girl fan off, dropping something, a knife, "A knife?" Shay picked it up.  
  
"Stupid, door, open!" Mikie yelled, then finally decided to kick the door open, as he did, it slammed open and the scream of a cat was heard, then out bolted a black cat with white patches of fur, "Just a cat.. Poor thing, must be scared as hell... Well, he ain't the only one" Mikie spoke aloud then entered the room.  
  
The room looked, to be a normal motel room, kind of shabby though, but it had a bed, a table with a broken TV set on it, and two windows which the foggish light shined through, and on the table there appeared to be a piece of paper, which Mikie walked to and picked up, "What's this?" he asked then began to read it.  
  
On the paper was a list of names:  
  
Cheryl  
  
Harry  
  
James  
  
Mary  
  
Angela  
  
Eddie.  
  
All of the above names were crossed off in red pen, and the two remaining names made Michael's heart skip a beat:  
  
Mikie  
  
Shay.  
  
"What in the hell?" Mikie thought as he pocketed the piece of paper, then glanced around for anything that appeared to be of use, when on the edge of the table was a health drink (Author's note: LoL, this part was meant to be comical), Michael sighed "Dammit.. it's so easy in the movies and video games to find this bad ass stuff just laying around.. Guess I gotta get back to reality.." then he nabbed the Health drink and walked out of the room, heading down the hall. While looking to his right, Mikie saw another door and tried to open it, but frustration overcame him "Dammit Shay!, Where the hell are You?!" he yelled, his temper slightly flaring up as he suddenly got a quick flashback, of a bloody body falling to the ground, coughing up blood, but ultimately choking to death, this flashback shook Michael up inside, but what snapped him out of it was the faint sound of Shaylen's voice coming from inside the door "Miiikie...", "Shay?!" Mikie called back, forgetting anything else at the moment and kicking on the door as hard as he could, The door slowly opened despite his brute force in kicking it, as the door open he entered the room, and it appeared to be another hotel room, but it was rather luxurious as it had a nice clean bed, a built in tub, beautiful window curtains, and there she was, laying on the bed naked with only a sheet covering her, with her breasts in full view, "Miiikie..." She called out, but something about her voice was eerie, "..Shay?" Mikie looked, almost not believing what Shay was doing, laying naked on a bed with all these monsters running about, "Get Your clothes on!, We gotta get out of here!" Mikie yelled, "It's alright... Now..... Come here Mikie" Shaylen calmly spoke, patting the spot on the bed next to her "Sit", Michael sighed "We don't have time for this.. As much as I'd love to.. There's monsters everywhere!", Shaylen heard this and replied with a slight sense of anger visible in her tone of voice "It's alright!, Now come... Sit", again Michael sighed with his arms slightly folded over his chest "Fine..." he slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his nailed piece of wood next to him on the floor, Shaylen smiled, and wrapped an arm around Michael, pulling him closer to her naked body while planting a soft kiss on his lips, Michael was surprised and a bit nervous at her actions, but he found himself giving in slightly, Shaylen gently began to rub the back of his head, and she rolled over onto her back, taking him with her, thus making him on top of her as she continued to kiss him softly, He started to breath a bit heavier as he kissed her back... but thoughts of that whole Red Pyramid fiasco filled his head, causing him to quickly jerk his head away, breathing hard as he found himself nervous as hell "You're... not... real" he slowly spoke, To this Shaylen replied "Mikie... I'm real, Don't You remember?... we came here to get away together, Don't You want to spend some quality time together?...", Michael yelled back slightly "But how can you act like this after all that has happened?!", Shaylen gently rubbed on the back of his head again with a strangely calm smile lain out upon her strangely pale face "Calm down...Nothing's happened, You were sleeping.. and had a nightmare...", Michael shook his head "But... I'm still sore from the wreck, and My legs ache from running so much...", Shaylen smiled again strangely "It's all in your mind... just.. relax", she wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting her body's warmth flow onto his, then she started to kiss him again, But he pulled back and stood up "No.. I don't know what the hell is going on but I'm not falling for this again!", At this Shaylen began to sniffle and almost cry "You don't love me...", Michael sighed "Of course I love you! This is... just all... too weird for me..", he lowered his head and sighed once again "It must've been one helluva nightmare... I'm sorry..", he apologized and slowly slinked back under the covers, and held Shaylen firmly in a loving way, "It's alright" she smiled, slowly climbing on top of him, then she leaned her head down to kiss him in a very deep passionate way, Michael found himself kissing back just as passionate as his hands rubbed over her back, finally he felt relaxed, as Shaylen softly moaned and 'positioned' herself on top of him in a pleasurable manner, moving her hips up and down, he felt a sudden rush of pleasure and a nice tingling sensation come over his body, At this he moaned and began to rub on her back slightly harder, he was still feeling... funny, but relaxed, and over the next few minutes he found himself and 'Shaylen' making hot passionate love (Author: WOO! . ), He found the pleasure to be kind of intense as he closed his eyes for a moment, but something wasn't right when he re-opened them, he opened his eyes and looked up at 'her', Shaylen was smiling, happy and beautiful as ever, when suddenly blood just started oozing out from her mouth, eyes, nose, dripping down her face and body, the blood soaking the once white bed sheets, and the blood dripping down onto his body, Mikie yelled "What the hell Shay?!", At this Shay sat up and slapped him on the face, yelling in an anger-ish tone that seemed abnormal "What're you yelling about?, I thought You liked the sight of blood!", "What're You talking about?!" Michael yelled back, when suddenly he had a vivid flashback of looking around and seeing bloody, torn up dead bodies, this caused him to jump from the bed and pick up his wooden stick with nails at the end, "What the hell is going on?!" he nearly screamed, But as he got up, everything was back to normal... the room he was in is now nothing more than a plain ol hotel room, a messy bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a rusted out bathtub, "What the.... I don't get it!... Shay...", he sighed breathing heavily, "I can't let this get to Me... I must find Shay!", he re-ensured himself, and took notice of the desk, he walked to it and inspected it, inside was a black unmarked video, "This might be useful later, Might as well take it" he thought, and shoved it into a back pocket, then he searched the rest of the room, but it was pretty much empty, cept for a small card on the table reading "Maria's Nightclub and Bar, Located in the lower west side of the hotel, by lobby", Michael stashed the card in his pocket and walked out of the room feeling more shook up inside than ever.  
  
To the right of where Mikie was facing, was an elevator which he took notice to, but he thought about it "Hmm.. I dunno... No telling what's up with that elevator, but... I guess I'll try anyway, I have to find her...", he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive on his floor, suddenly 'Ding' the elevator door opened, but as he looked inside it... his vision flashed from normal, to a blood soaked red, then back to normal, "AH...Ah....", he shook his head, and stepped inside the elevator, "I've gotta get over My fear..", the floor panel inside the elevator stated that the hotel has 13 floors, but he pressed the button for the first floor, and began to wait patiently... Finally he arrived on the 1st floor, and when he stepped out, there was some bullets on the floor, he bent over and picked them up, reloading his gun and stashing some in his pocket, being surprised at how many bullets were there (Author: If this were a game, We'd be playing it on easy mode right now?), "Now I feel a bit safer in this hellish place" he sighed, and began walking down the faintly lit hall, "I guess I should check out that Nightclub place" he thought, and he continued walking on, but this time with a bit more confidence in his step as he held his gun at his side, then he came upon a table in the middle of the hallway, there was something shiny on it, He walked to the table and began to inspect it when the table suddenly jumped up causing him to jump back from shock "Ahh!", he held his gun up ready to fire, but the table's legs started to move and it started to run towards him, still with something shiny on the table's back, as the table came running at him though, Mikie closed his eyes after taking aim, and repeatedly shot at the table 5 times, till it fell over and stopped moving, finally he could see what was on the table, a set of keys, he swiped 'em and looked at them, the tags on the 3 keys read "Bar key", "Basement key", and the 3rd was unmarked, "Bar key, must be used to get into that Nightclub" he thought, and continued his way down the hall when suddenly it ended with a door way to the left, that door way broke off into a hall, with two ways to go, to the right, or to the left, on the wall was an arrow pointing to the right which read "Lobby" and the arrow pointing to the left read "Maria's Nightclub and Bar" so, he figured he'd take a left, and as he did, he came up to the bar entrance which was covered by steel bars with a padlock on front, he used the key and it worked.  
  
Upon entering the bar, There was a dim neon banner that read "Open" then it shorted out, but there was still overhead light given from dangling light fixtures, On the counter of the bar was spilled beer, broken glass, and a TV with a VCR behind the counter, Mikie took note of this and pulled the video tape out from his pocket, turning on the TV and the VCR, then popping the tape into the VCR and pressing play "Hope this works..." he thought aloud while watching the static on screen, And the tape began to play, the screen was black but there were voices, they voices were of Michael and Shaylen:  
  
"Is it recording?"  
  
"You forgot to take the lens-cap off!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The lens-cap was then removed and the video showed a beautiful wedding chapel,  
  
"You got it working?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, tomorrow's the big day, we'll leave the camera here, Now let's go home",  
  
Then from there the video went blank, then it went into static, then it showed the wedding chapel again, but this time it was full of people, friends, and family, Michael laughed at the first part of the tape, how he forgot to take the lens-cap off "Heh, I remember that... man I felt so stupid" then he went quiet as the 2nd part was beginning to play: Shaylen was seen on the video, wearing a wedding dress, white and beautiful, and upon her reaching the alter, the priest went on with his duties, shortly after everything was done and the "I do"'s were spoken and their first kiss as a married couple kissed, Shaylen's ex boyfriend Alex walked up on the side of her, At the time Michael was disgusted for even letting Shay invite him to the wedding, and a great anger was building up inside him. While watching the video, Mikie was smiling up until he saw the dirtbag Alex come on screen "I almost forgot about him being there.." he thought, when suddenly he had another vivid flashback of murder. Back to the video, it had broke off into static, and the static continued, but something wanted to show up on screen, it didn't though, just screams were heard, "YOU ASSHOLE!" was heard, it sounded like Mikie yelling it, the static on screen then faded into a blood-shade of red as suddenly the picture came in, the camera's view was from the floor, it was tilted on it's side, And all that was visible were two sets of feet, it was apparent that a struggle was going on. "What..?" Mikie spoke aloud while continuing to watch the video. The video on screen kept running... Eventhough the tape has run out, suddenly another voice was heard yelling "DIE" it again sounded to be Michael's voice, suddenly a spatter of blood spat on the floor and splashed onto the camera's lens, covering half the screen in blood, shortly after another blood spatter covered the other half of the camera's lens, covering the whole screen in blood as another scream was heard, this scream was blood chilling, then there was a dead bodied thud as something blurry fell to the floor.  
  
"No..." Mikie started, then slipped into a flash back "No! this is just..." he started to hear some sort of weird high pitched sound "...Some sort of.. mind trick", the video from the VCR suddenly ejected, but on the TV screen was more static as the faint sound of Shay's voice came in "Mikie!, Mikie where are You?!, Help me!, They're gonna kill me.. They're insane.....", the voice drifted off "SHAY!" Michael screamed, he felt a rush of anger inside him explode as he pulled out the wooden stick with nails, and began to hit everything in sight "Damn bastards!" he yelled out, when suddenly the TV shut off, but he could hear the faint sound of screaming, and from the right of where Michael was standing, there was a door marked "Basement". He perked a brow at the screaming, and walked over to the door once he stopped hitting everything, He tried using the basement key, and it worked... So he entered the door way, and upon entering... the scenery has changed, about 2 inches of blood covered the floor, and a faint echoing scream is heard.. then it faded off into the distance, and there's just a long hall. He looked around as the smell and sight of blood was getting to him "Ugh.. God, that wreaks" he thought, but she shrugged it off and held his gun ready, closing his eyes for a moment then dashing down into the hall, running down it, each step made the blood splash, drops of it splashing onto his shoes and pants, but as he reached the end of the hall, there was another set of steps leading down, to another hall, but this hall had a good 12 inches of blood covering the floor, Michael found himself afraid to go any further, but the blood curdling scream of Shay's voice is heard from down the hall, "My... God... this is.. Disgusting, but... Shay might be there.. FUCK IT!" he yelled and jumped down the steps, landing in the foot of blood with a splash, and quickly he ran down the hall, which was only about 10 feet long, and at the end was a door with a sign on it but it was unmarked, "Guess I use the last key here..." he guessed, and tried the key on the door, it opened, and where it lead was into darkness...  
  
Still, he entered cautiously, and tried to feel along the wall for some sort of light switch.. But there was none. Suddenly over head lights turned on, revealing a court-like room, dark and dim though as there appeared to be a man sitting up top dressed like a judge, wearing a black cloak with a mallet in his glove covered hand, and there was that strange woman from before, laughing.  
  
"What?, Where am I, What's going on?!.. Where's Shay?!" Michael yelled and held up his gun in a threatening manner.  
  
~"Have You found the key?... the key... to that locked part of Your memory...?"~  
  
"... It's not real..." Michael thought, but just then another flash back hit him, "I didn't kill anyone... no.." then another flashback came hitting him like a ton of bricks, making him teary eyed "I.. I don't know.. what to think anymore..."  
  
Then the judge spoke "Think fast... Your love is on the line", another light from overhead turned on, on the right side of the room, revealing Shay hanging there from her wrists, and standing under her to the right was the Red Pyramid, he looked calm though as if he were waiting for an order.  
  
"SHAY!.. please" Michael sobbed... "Just give her back.. All I want is to be with her.. I swear... I'll leave this place and never do a bad thing in my life again.. All I want is to be with her..!"  
  
The Judge again spoke "What is Your crime?"  
  
~"Do You remember..?"~  
  
"I... I faintly remember... but it's not all there... I remember seeing blood.. and dead bodies.. the struggling.. I still haven't quite figured it out.. but I'm guessing.. I killed innocent people.."  
  
~"You loved her a lot... Perhaps too much... You were obsessive..."~  
  
And with those words, out of nowhere stepped a shadow, he appeared to be Alex, but he looked like the living dead "How can You not remember?!" he yelled.  
  
"I.. I'm too protective.. I admit, I hate anyone who caused her the slightest of suffering..."  
  
"Then what is Your crime?"  
  
"Killing innocent people... My rage got the best of me... but killing those who caused her suffering, I don't see that as a crime..."  
  
"How do You plead?"  
  
~"Oh, it was a crime, a big crime"~  
  
"....Guilty.. but even if I live... Without Shay... if I go on.. Without her.. that's worse than death, or any other punishment, Please... don't take her from Me" Michael sobbed slightly, standing there before everyone begging "..Please..."  
  
"May the spirits release their grasp on your soul, free your heart and be rid of all the memories and pain" The judge spoke, and slammed his mallet down;  
  
"What You've done can't be forgiven, or forgotten... but.. You're lucky she was willing to sacrifice herself for You... We were going to kill You both, She stood up and protected You, even in face of our executioner the Red Pyramid, Changing our minds to give You another chance"  
  
"..Does that mean.. we can live?.. together?"  
  
"Let her go"  
  
The judge spoke to the Red Pyramid, and he nodded, slashing his cleaver at Shay, but the only thing he cut was the rope, and Shaylen fell to the floor, Michael ran to her and picked her up, holding her tightly "I love You" he spoke whisperingly, almost sobbing once again, but Shaylen's eyes were closed as she was unconscious for the moment.  
  
"Be it granted that the memories of recent events are lost in time, Be it granted that what was wronged, be right, Give these two wings on which to fly back"  
  
The judge spoke this, seeming to be saying something mythical, he slammed his mallet down, and everything suddenly went black.  
  
When everything returned... Michael found himself back with Shaylen in the car, She was asleep.. and he was driving, through what appeared to be the neighborhood they live in, He blinked a few times... He could still faintly remember the events of Silent Hill... That's just for now, in the weeks and months to come, He would forget, Also in the months to come, He'd find himself being blessed with the gift of becoming a father, as for Shay, she doesn't remember anything, and that's all for the best. 


	2. Rise of the fallen, Justice for the Inno...

1 Some more quick notes, Yes, this Fic is also based off an RP session with my boyfriend Mikie (Songi).  
  
2  
  
3 Silent Hill  
  
Rise of the fallen, Justice for the innocent  
  
Chapter 2 of "Silent Hill – Judgment of the guilty"  
  
Written by Shaylen  
  
  
  
The sky was dark, it wasn't too late in the day, but friends and family were gathered around a gravesite in the cemetery, it was a funeral. The Priest was giving a eulogy, he was dressed in black, as was everyone else at the funeral. It was Michael's funeral... He was murdered, Being shot 18 times in the chest, stomach, and head.  
  
Next to her mother Shaylen stood there, crying uncontrollably, but trying to be quiet about it as the Priest was still giving his eulogy, "..He will sincerely be missed... If anyone would like to come up and give some words of sorrow.. Please, feel free to do so now" The Priest finished. Behind the crowd of friends and family, way in the back, stood Alex...  
  
(You're wondering how Alex is back? In the first chapter, at the end when the judge turned everything back to normal, and made everything right, Alex was also... brought back)  
  
Alex was wearing normal casual clothes, with a slight smile on his face... he never liked Mikie in the first place, but is this too far of a disrespect?. "Aren't you going to say something?" Shaylen's mother asked, but Shay was far from calming down "No.. I can't.. I..." she spoke sobbingly then resumed heavy crying, "It's alright.." her mother replied and hugged her gently, when unexpectedly Alex walked up to the front, cutting infront of people, pushing.. shoving, "Yeah, I got some things to say..." he walked up to the pedestal, some people gave him glares and confused looks cause of the casual clothes he was wearing, Shay looked up at him "What's he doing?". He took a breath, and cleared his throat ".. Well, He'll be missed..." he spoke, then broke off into snickering, "He was always the best one to make fun of, I doubt his wife will miss him, I bet he was a lousy fuck" he smirked, Everyone was glaring at him, "And uh, Well, He certainly won't go to hell... Hell has no room for fat asses..." again he smirked, "Hey! Shut up You bastard!" Shaylen yelled, A lot of the people gasped at the words Alex spoke, And if Michael's Grandfather were there.. He probably would've went up to Alex and knocked the crap out of him.. but Michael's grandparents had passed away. From the crowd Michael's dad wiped tears from his eyes and yelled at Alex "Shut the hell up you son of a bitch!", Shay resumed crying hard, and Alex just shrugged "Eh.." then left. The crowd cried a bit harder as they all had such great memories of Michael, but after a while it started to go silent, until the Priest coughed and spoke "Well.. If any 'civilized' people would like to say a few words...", Shaylen stepped up to the Pedestal, "I.. Will..." She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down, "I.. erm... Well... Michael was a good man, a good husband.. Great father... He meant everything to me... And I hope they find the... BASTARD that murdered him... And.... Yeah.." She resumed crying, the Priest placed a hand on Shay's shoulder "Don't worry, they'll find him", Shaylen nodded "They better... Or I will.." she walked back over to her mother and son as a slight rain started to fall. Standing there, wiping her eyes, a thought suddenly entered Shaylen's mind... Mentioning a place she's never heard of 'Silent Hill'... Her memory had been wiped clean of her last experience of there... No real reason, but the words 'Silent Hill' kept echoing throughout her mind, when suddenly her son Robert Michael, named after his father, tugged on her pants "Mommy..." he sniffled, She picked him up and hugged him "Yes?", Robert cried a bit "Daddy's not coming back is he?", Shaylen sighed.. "He went to be with God.. He's in a better place", then she held him tightly as he started to cry, And as she held him she began to think... "Hmm... Mom, can You watch Robert for me?", Her mother nodded and took Robert, holding him "Sure", Shay nodded "Thanks". It started to get dark, and soon everyone left, and went home, that includes Shaylen, her mother, and son.  
  
"Hun why do you need me to watch Robert?" Shaylen's mother asked, "I gotta... run an errand..." Shaylen answered, Then she left home and started driving down the highway. It's a pretty calm night out, A bit cloudy, but calm, and very cold... As those words still echo through her mind; 'Silent.. Hill' for some reason telling her she'll find answers there, but answers to what?. She had been on the road for 20 minutes, driving fast, with a few cars passing by her down the other lane every now and then, When finally she's about 20 miles from the town, it's not much longer now.. It's a pretty calm drive. She had a determined look on her face as she was driving way passed the speed limit, Luckily there was no highway patrol out tonight. After about 10 minutes, She arrived in the resort town of Silent Hill... It's abandoned, not a soul in sight, the streetlights being off, but luckily Mikie always kept a pocket flashlight in the truck incase of an emergency. Shaylen took the flashlight and put it in her pocket "Hmm.. Batteries.. And a bag of Doritos.." She pocketed the batteries and the small bag of chips, Also in the truck was a spare tire, an iron pipe for fixing the tire, and an old picture envelope, She looked at the pipe "Why the hell would I need that..?" but she took it anyways, then looked at the picture envelope "Eh?" she picked it up, inside it was full of pictures, from her and Michael's 2nd wedding night... They decided it was so great the first time, why not do it again?, the pictures showed various views of the ceremony, The party after word, the walk on the beach they had, Some shots of them by a random hotel... "I remember these pictures..." Shaylen smiled while looking through them "I was so happy that day...", but then one picture... the last picture... It showed Michael... Dressed like a Red Pyramid Head, wearing a white butchers apron that had dirt and dried blood caked onto it, white pants with blood spatters and stains... But his head was completely visible, with a disturbing scowl and blood matted hair... But suddenly the picture faded to black, with a "Over Developed" sticker on it, Shaylen blinked and did a double take of the picture "What the...", after the picture faded to black.. She shook her head "Oy..." and stepped out of the truck.  
  
Around her was an electronic boutique with the door broken off, a bakery, a restaurant, and a gift shop,  
  
She looked around a bit when suddenly she heard a car running, then it stopped.. She looked around again, but saw nothing.. "That's weird...". It's pretty dark, and not a sound.. Something tells her to look around and check everything, So she walked onto the sidewalk and started looking at some of the buildings "All of them seem empty, this whole town..." she walked on a bit further when suddenly a loud crash was heard, coming from the electronic boutique, for no reason the thought "Mikie always liked video games..." crossed her mind, So she ran back to the electronic boutique, and kicked down what was left of the door, knocking it off the hinges and stepping inside. The flashlight lit up the space pretty well, the light revealed a bunch of plush dolls on a counter, new releases such as "Hill of Silence 4", "Red & Pynk", and over on a book shelf were some graphic anime novels, such as "Gun smith cats", "Yume no Ai... Yume no Anata" (Author's note: Oh oh! Easter Egg! Read my Yume no Ai fic ^_^)... But in the corner.. was a dead body, doubled over and bloody, She was looking around a bit "Ah, I read all those anime nove---GAH!" she took note of the dead body and stepped back "Eek... That ain't right". Except for some Dragon Ball Alpha mangas on the floor (Author's note: Another Easter egg, I used to have a made-up DBZ story called 'Dragon Ball Alpha'), there was nothing of interest, so she slowly exited the shop, and resumed walking down the sidewalk "Ugh, I thought I hated seeing dead bodies on TV, seeing one up close and personal is way worse" she spoke aloud, when suddenly a loud thrashing noise and scream of agony is heard from inside the electronic boutique, "Wha?!" she turned around and ran back inside... to find nothing has changed, nothing at all, but something inside was telling her to keep exploring the streets, "That's... just weird..." she exited the store again, and again resumed walking down the sidewalk.... Walking, and walking... Taking certain paths and turns, just by chance or does she know where she's going? Something's.. telling her the way? "Hmm" she thought aloud while following her path, suddenly when she was in an alley way... a loud scratching noise was heard coming from around the corner, like something was being dragged, "Eh..?" she walked to the end of the small alley way and looked around the corner "What's that sound?", the Red Pyramid Head came into view... Walking right infront of her, dragging his knife at his side... when suddenly he stopped and looked around in front of him, seemingly searching for something, "What the hell is that thing?!" she stepped back and shuddered, when it grumbled lowly and turned to spot her... "Ack!.. I...." she slowly stepped back further, while Pyramid head turned to completely face her... staying still... He just shook his head, slowly... almost... Sympathetically? After that he turned around and walked off, disappearing in the fog, "What... It had that big knife... Blood all over him... He just shook his head... Instead of trying to kill me.. Weird... I should be glad though".  
  
She came to a very long street with various buildings lining the sidewalk, a Bowling alley, a sushi bar, a strip club, and a pet store, She kept walking along down the sidewalk, looking over each place "What a weird place to put a strip club and sushi bar..." she thought, then shrugged as she continued on, As she passed the strip club the door was swinging open a bit, making a slight creaking noise, she stopped and looked over "Did someone just go in there..?" and ran to the door, From there she could hear some foot steps echoing from inside, then a groan of disappointment and the sound of a door opening and closing, "Hey, is someone there?" she entered the strip club and took a look around "Heaven's night, strip club... eh, I would never work here" she spoke aloud. On one side of the club was a door leading to the dressing rooms, another door leading to the store room and kitchen, while all around her most of the tables were tossed over except for one, the light over head was shining over the table, giving off an eerie purple glow, She noticed the light and walked over "Eh...?", looking at the table she found an envelope and key, She took the key and read the letter in the envelope "What do we have here?", the letter read:  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you get enough? Just leave already"  
  
She shrugged and figured the letter was meant for someone else "Yep, I would definitely not work here", but the key she found was to the dressing rooms, So she walked to the door and tried out the key, Slowly the door creaked open, when suddenly a loud scream was heard coming from behind the door, Shay screamed as well "Aaahh what?!";  
  
~"...H-huh?, Who's there?!"~  
  
"Just me!"  
  
~"Who's me?! I have a gun!"~  
  
"I don't have any weapons! I'm lost!"  
  
~"...Oh.. C-come in...... I... I'm very nervous right now.. Please forgive me.. I'm Jenny"~  
  
"Sure..."  
  
~"..Why're you here?"~  
  
"I dunno, I'm lost..."  
  
~"..That's all? You figure a dark deserted town wouldn't be a good place to ask for directions. Oh! Did You see.. a man.. by any chance... leave?"~  
  
"A man?.. no"  
  
~"I.. I was.. almost raped..."~  
  
"Oh... Didn't you try using your gun?"  
  
~"I couldn't... He had me shoved against the wall, I couldn't even move.... But I guess.. I deserved it"~  
  
"Why..?"  
  
~"I cheated on my boyfriend.. and he ended up killing himself.. But then the person I was having an affair with dumped me.. And it was him that tried to rape me just now"~  
  
"..Bastard... But yes, Cheating is a bad thing"  
  
~"Those words... Those haunting words he told me.."~  
  
"What?"  
  
~".. He said "I killed a lot of sappy bitches lately, I won't hesitate with you whore..." then left"~  
  
"Eehh... Well that makes me feel unsafe.."  
  
~"Be careful—"~  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
Suddenly a cloud crash was heard, and a door was slammed open, Jenny looked around "Huh?!"  
  
And suddenly... in walked the behemoth, wearing a butcher outfit stained with blood and dirt, carrying that great knife of his.. Slowly dragging it into the room behind him while facing Jenny and growling lowly, Jenny screamed in fear and took a step back, she was backed up against the wall, Shaylen yelled "You!" once she saw the Pyramid head, and stepped back, trying to find the handle for the door but she couldn't seem to find it.. "You.. From earlier... Gah" she spoke aloud, Pyramid Head was face to face with Jenny... his cleaver held tight in his blood covered gloves, He raised it up above his head, about ready to slam it down at Jenny, when she busted out crying "No.. Please no, I'm sorry..!", after she finished speaking Pyramid Head slammed his cleaver down with great force... So much force it went directly through her head... then it got stuck in her upper body, Jenny gargled with blood, and died seconds after he slashed her. Shaylen's eyes were wide, she was shaking from fright as all she could do was watch "Gah...", then Pyramid Head turned to face Shay... He raised his right hand up and shook it in a "No" manner, then he quietly left... leaving his knife behind, And Jenny just stood there... Slightly slumped over, dead, the blood draining from her body from the massive wound... In her hand was a fully loaded revolver... Shaylen slowly walked over and took it, shuddering as Jenny's lifeless arm dangled down after she took the gun, And on Jenny's dressing table was a box chock full of Revolver Ammo, Shaylen took note of the ammo and took some, then looking to the knife she shrugged a bit "That knife... Eh...", she approached the knife, and grabbed the handle, tugging on it... But the knife was heavy as hell, She would have to drag it and it would be incredibly slow, So she let go, falling on her butt "Oof... Eew..." she looked at the blood on her hands then wiped it off on the carpeted floor, when She took notice to some other things on Jenny's dressing table... A rather huge bra, but it fit tight on Jenny, a letter, and 2 pictures stuck on her mirror, After getting up Shaylen grabbed the letter "What's this say?", the letter wasn't signed but it read:  
  
"Listen you silicon injected whore, It's over between us. You were a good fuck but that's about it. You should just kill yourself like your little pansy boyfriend. Man it was funny hearing he blew his head off just because he found out his girlfriend was fucking a better man"  
  
The rest of the letter was torn off... There didn't seem to be anything else anyway, then Shaylen looked to the pictures on Jenny's mirror "Hm..?", one picture... of Jenny's late boyfriend, The other... of Alex, "Alex?!, what the hell..." Shaylen gasped a bit... The picture fell off, and on the back was written:  
  
"To my busty angel, From: Alex"  
  
"Scumbag, Bleah..." Shaylen shook her head, when suddenly from out in the main room, a faint groan was heard, speaking "...Shay..", the voice sounded saddened and weak, "..Who...?" Shay blinked and slowly exited the dressing room with her gun loaded and ready "Eh..?", She saw nothing out there... Except for a figure leaving through the backdoor.. Looking like the thing that killed Jenny but the pyramid helmet was gone... "...Hon?..." She slowly spoke, and followed the figure through the back door.  
  
Off in the distance, the sound of a siren was heard.. And she began to feel dizzy, She held her head and blinked a few times "What's that sound...?", She looked around to find nothing... Except that she was in an alley... The alley looks like the one behind her and her late husband's house... "The alley.. Our back alley... Behind the house... How'd I get here..?" she questioned aloud, of course she didn't get an answer, "Does this mean I'm back home?", She slowly walked out of the alley and onto the side walk, it had random spatters of blood leading down it, She followed the blood spatters "No.. Not home too...", The blood spatters lead her directly onto her oen front porch, Random murmuring and chuckling was heard from random areas around the street, but she ignored the disturbing sounds and slowly entered her house, the door was unlocked "Anyone home?"  
  
She stepped inside, Everything was quiet but all the lights were on, "Mom? Son?....." she sighed and shook her head "Michael...?... No, no one" she lowered her head, When suddenly two hands grabbed her wrists from behind and she was shoved onto the ground "Hu?!-OOF!" She screamed and struggled "Who?!.. Let me go!", Alex grinned widely "Still grieving? You'll be concentrating on something else soon enough, heh heh" he smirked... "Gah! You... You Bastard!" Shaylen yelled, and continued to struggle "Let me go!", Alex smiled "Why thank you!.. Aw.. Do you really blame me for putting a few bullets in that lame husband of yours?" He held her down harder, while managing to pull her pants and panties down, "Heh... Not as great as ass as I hoped", Shaylen screamed "Let me GO!" she tried to kick and struggle some more but it wasn't working "You bastard.. I hope you rot in hell" she yelled, He smirked "Heh, I will someday.. But fatass has me covered for now.." He began to tug down his pants a bit "Hahahah-AUGH!" He started to cough and gag, slowly he was lifted into the air, Shaylen blinked "Wha...?", Standing behind Alex.. With a spear directly up into Alex's spine.. is the Pyramid head-clad Michael.. With a blank look and blood matted hair... Slowly Michael lifted Alex into the air, forcing him to feel the agony of his spine being punctured and his blood rushing out, "I killed you once.. I won't hesitate to do it again.." Mikie lowly spoke, Shaylen rolled over and crawled back watching "Ma... mi... Mikie?!.. I..." then looking down she saw Alex's blood slowly covering the floor "Aahh..", Alex was throwing up blood and going limp "Help... me....", Shaylen was crying from emotions.. mixed, anger.. sadness, "No... you deserve to die Alex.. And rot in hell..." she answered to Alex, "Grr.. HWAH!" Michael yelled as he slammed the spear-impaled Alex into the wall, "Hehehehe..." Michael chuckled and slammed him into the other wall, "BWEHEHE! How do you like it now?!" Michael yelled at Alex, "...Ungh..." Alex went limp and unconscious, bleeding from all the holes of his body, including the freshly made ones... As Michael still had him in the air impaled on the spear, he decided to finish him off, "..'He' said he made a mistake letting you go on, and I agree.." Michael spoke to Alex, then slammed down hard on the floor, making a large hole appear as suddenly the screams of billions of tortured souls ride up, The hole connecting directly to hell, "Bye bye..." Michael droped the spear along with Alex's lifeless body into the hole, then he stood there silently as the hole sealed, Shaylen was sitting there with tears running down her face...  
  
"Mikie.. hon.. aren't you... Dead?.."  
  
-"Yes.. I am..."-  
  
"But then.. How.... I mean... Why're you... I... er.."  
  
-"My soul couldn't rest without saying goodbye to you... I was given a deal... If I could bring you here, along with him... And take revenge... I could see you one last time.."-  
  
"But... You still have to go... Right?"  
  
Slowly Michael nodded with tears streaming down his blood soaked cheeks.  
  
-"Don't feel bad.. It isn't as bad as I thought.. It's just like living... I'll still be with you.. watching you... and our....... Children...."-  
  
"No.. Don't leave me.."  
  
Shaylen sobbed.  
  
-"I don't want to.."  
  
Shaylen walked up to Michael, and light placed her hand on his chest, crying silently..  
  
-"..... There is.. a way.. My love..."-  
  
"Wha.. how?"  
  
-"If our love is true enough.. 'He' can work his magic and take us back, just like before..."-  
  
"Before..?"  
  
Michael slowly nodded.  
  
-"We've been to this town before.."-  
  
"I don't remember.. but this place did seem faintly familiar"  
  
Michael lightly smiled after a moment of silence.  
  
-"Hon..."-  
  
"..Yes?"  
  
-"Kiss me.. and I can come back.. He approves our love is true enough"-  
  
Shaylen was now crying of joy, not sadness, as she smiled happily.  
  
"Really..?"  
  
-"Yes.."-  
  
Suddenly Michael's clothes faded into normal clothes, and his hair was clean and combed.  
  
Shaylen jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly while crying on his chest a bit, Michael's hand reached down and softly pulled her chin up, Then he leaned down and gave her a soft passionate kiss.  
  
Soon as their lips touch, a flash blinds the area, next thing they know, they're back home, It's the night that Mikie was killed, but Shaylen again has no memory of Silent Hill... Still it's for her own good.  
  
Mikie was sitting there, awake and waiting in bed "..Anytime..", Shaylen woke up a few minutes later "Hon..?", "Call the police.. tell them you expect a break in" Mikie said, "I... er, what're you talking about hon?" Shaylen blinked, "Just do it.. Alex might be.... Dropping by soon" Mikie answered, "But a break in?" Shay questioned, "Yes.. and be prepared to hate him..", Shaylen slowly nodded "O... kay..." then she grabbed the phone and dialed the local police dept. "Yes... There's.. a break in... 933 Elm.. Yes, ok... ok..." she then hung up the phone, Michael smiled evilly.. slowly pulling out a baseball bat from under the bed, and getting up, standing on the side of the bedroom door "I love You" he spoke to Shay, she nodded "I love You too?.." then blinked confusedly. When about 10 seconds later... the bedroom door silently went open, and a man wearing pure black and a black hood walked in, holding a hand gun, "HAAH!" Michael yelled, "Huh?!" the man in black turned around, to see Mikie slamming the baseball bat down at him, The man was knocked unconscious, "Heh.. Just on time" Michael grinned, "Eek.. I guess.. You were right.." Shaylen spoke. Michael kneeled down to yank off the mask, revealing Alex's face with a bit of blood dripping down his mouth.  
  
The police then arrived with sirens blaring, waking the whole neighborhood, when little Robert Michael came running into his parent's bedroom, he was crying "Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dr---who's the dead guy?" he blinked, "Er... a bad man, a very bad man.." Shaylen answered her son, "Oh but I had this bad bad dream, Daddy got shot and you went to this dark place lookin' for 'em" Robert explained, Michael smiled a bit and kneeled down, picking Robert up, "It's okay now.. It was just a dream" Mikie spoke to his son in attempt to calm him down. The police at the front door knocked "Police!", Shaylen got up and went to open the door "Come in" she stepped back and left the police officers in, "What happened?" an officer questioned, "My husband hit the intruder with a baseball bat, He's in the bedroom" Shay answered, The police officers along with Shay walked into the bedroom, the Police started taking pictures, One of the officers spoke to Michael "You did good knocking him out", Mikie nodded "Yeah..".  
  
A bunch of neighbors were gathered outside, almost the whole neighborhood, that includes the new residents... Jenny and her boyfriend turned Fiancé, "Well.. we can ask you for the report in a couple days, So just relax for now" the police officer spoke to Michael, He nodded "Alright" in reply, "Yeah... This guy, Alex William Fiedler, He's wanted on 3 charges of rape, 2 charges of abuse, 1 charge of grand theft, 1 charge for abuse of a police man, and... murder" a Police man spoke, "He's gonna get the death sentence probably..." Another police officer commented, Michael looked relieved. Shaylen was breathing kinda heavy, Michael sat next to Shay, holding their now asleep son "Freaky ain't it.." he spoke, "What?" Shaylen looked up, "One day, he's your best friend.. Next day he's trying to kill your husband with intents of rebounding" Michael answered, "Oh..... Yeah... but, I feel light headed" Shay replied, "You're just nervous, You should lay down and go back to sleep, or at least try to... We'll even let Robert here join us.. He's probably scared too" Mikie spoke, Shay nodded "Yea—h..." then fell back, temporarily fainted, Mikie blinked a few times then gently laid his son down and picked Shay up, softly rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand "...I don't ever want to go through that again.." he sighed, then laid Shay down next to Robert, and got up, locking the doors, then he laid back himself, and turned on the TV, Shay rolled over to Mikie "Mmm.. hon..", "Yes?" Mikie looked over to her, She crawled over and clung to him hugging, crying on his chest, Mikie blinked as he looked down at her, softly rubbing her forehead "What's the matter?" he asked, She sniffled "I don't know.. I just feel, like crying" she answered, "..You have good reason to.. I could have died tonight" Mikie replied, those words made Shaylen cry harder while hugging him tighter, He hugged her softly "Calm down sweety", She wiped her eyes "I know, I know..." 


End file.
